poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescuing Evelyn and Cindy
This is the scene where Pooh and his friends rescue Evelyn and Cindy Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999). (Inside Hamunaptra Imhotep and the other villains walk downstairs, taking Cindy and Evelyn) Beni: Keep moving! Wilma: No need to be rude. Evelyn: You know, nasty little fellows such as yourself always get their comeuppance. (Beni chuckles) Beni: Really? They do? Evelyn: Oh, yes. Always. (Noise skitters) (Meanwhile, Rick and the heroes move the rocks and stones) Jonathan: I'd take those bigger stones first. Take them from the top, otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us. Come on. Put your backs into it. (Rick and the heroes stop and look at Jonathan) Jonathan: Yes, well, you've got the idea. Chop-chop. (Rick and the heroes continue and Jonathan turns to look around) (Jonathan spots on the blue gold) Jonathan: I say! (Jonathan pulls the blue gold and takes it out) Jonathan: Gents, you should come and have a look at this. (Pooh and friends stop and turn to see what he is doing) Tigger: What is it in your hand? (The blue gold hatches and the scarab enters Jonathan's skin and he screams) Rabbit: Ah! Jonathan! That's not a jewel! It's an egg! (Rick and Ardeth Bay stop and turn to see what is happening) Rick: What? (Jonathan is gasping) Jonathan: It's in my arm! My arm! (Rick rips Jonathan's shirt and sees what is inside him and Jonathan whimpers) Rick: Whoa! Jonathan: Do something! Rick: Hold him! Jonathan: Do something! Do something! (Rick opens his pocketknife and prepares to take something out) Not that! Not that! (Ricks pulls something out of Jonathan's skin) (Rick, Pooh and friends know at once that it was the scarab) (Scarab chits and squeals, running toward the heroes, but Rick shoots it) Fred: (in Narrator's voice) Whew! That was a close one. (Meanwhile, the ladies and the villains hear the shots) Evelyn: O'Connell. Banzai: Did you hear that? Scar: Yes...it appears that even a sandstorm could not hold the wielders of the Kingdom Key off for long. Maleficent: How very insightful of you to notice that, Taka. I will deal with them myself. Lady Tremaine: And you shall not be alone, mistress. The army of the dead shall accompany you on this final challenge. (Imhotep pours the sand out of the jar and on his hand and blows on the wall) Imhotep: Shatay Wapay KunRa Eck! (Unearthly voices groan and the wall crumbles) (Rotting, undead creatures, who are Imhotep's priests, pop out of the wall) Evelyn: Bembridge scholars never wrote about this. (Imhotep's priests bow) Evelyn: Get off me. Get off! Imhotep: (speaking ancient Egyptian) Kill them...and wake the others. (They do as they were told) Maleficent: Kaa. Kaa: Uh, yes, ma'am? Maleficent: You stay here and guard the princesses! And don't dare to fail me again! (She leaves, but not before throwing a vial of green ooze on the floor, then zaps it with lightning, bringing forth an army of Cauldron-Born to aid her) Jeanette: Did she just call us the princesses? Jafar: Silence! (Meanwhile, the torch is shown out and Rick drops it and his bag and he and the heroes come out of the tunnel) (Rick picks up his bag and sees something little shining) (Rick uses his gun and shoot something to move and light is on) Pooh and friends: Oh. Timon and Pumbaa: Oh. Fred and Barney: Wow. George: Whoa. Boo Boo: Wow. Treasure. Jonathan: Wha-- What-- (Rick and the heroes walk downstairs into the treasure chamber) Jonathan: Can you see-- Rick: Yeah. Jonathan: Can you believe-- Rick: Yeah. Jonathan: Can we just-- Rick: No. (A croaking noise sound) (A Cauldron-Born's hand pop out from a puddle of slime and the undead army rises to attack the heroes) Rick: Who the hell are these guys? Ardeth Bay: Priests. Imhotep's priests. Rabbit: Not to mention a swarm of Cauldron-Born with them! These maniacs can't be killed unless we shatter the phylactery that's keeping them alive! (Maleficent then appears in a flash of fire) Maleficent: I’m afraid you’re too late. Any moment now, the Keyhole of Egypt will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable. Tigger: Oh brother, how many times have we heard 'dat story before! We took you guys down before, and we can do it again! Right, gang! Yogi: Ah yeah, sure we can! Alvin: You bet! Elroy: (in Sora's voice) We'll stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we're going to let that happen. Maleficent: You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil? (Ardeth Bay and Rick shoot the mummies) (Jonathan grabs two of his guns and joins the shooting) (The heroes run and more mummies come out) Maleficent: Now you shall all know the meaning of fear! (She disappears back into the ceremony room in a flash of fire, laughing all the way) (Beni, who entered the chamber, comes to take the treasure but look around also) (Meanwhile, Wilma, Betty, Jane, Judy, Alice, Simon, Wilbur and the Chipettes are chanined on the pillars in the sacrifice room) (Cindy and Evelyn are laid and chained in the sacrifice room too) Cindy: Are you okay, Evelyn? (The rat crawls on Evelyn and she moves it and sees the female mummy and screams) Cindy: Okay nevermind! I take that back! (Meanwhile, in the hallway, Ardeth Bay and Rick, running backward, shoot lots of mummies and Cauldron-Born. The Pooh Gang rushes forward trying to find the phylactery in the treasure room) (Jonathan enters the sceond chamber) Jonathan: There he is! Hello, Horus, old boy. (The heroes enter the chamber, shooting the mummies) (Rick gives his own gun to Ardeth Bay) (Rick matches the dynamite) Rick:,Time to close the door. (Rick throws it into the hallway and it explodes) (Menwhile, Beni carries the treasure outside and the gold jingle) (Mintues later, Beni, without the tresure gets the camel) Beni: Let's go! (Beni grunts and mutters in Hungarian) Hunter: We are here, guys. Now we can find them in Hamunaptra. (Meanwhile, inside the scrafice room, the mummies come in and bow on their knees) (Imhotep walks with the black Book of the Dead and the remaining villains stay at the distance) (He turns to the female mummy) Imhotep: Anck-su-namun. (Imhotep puts the key on the lock of the book and unlocks it) Evelyn: O'Connell! Jonathan! Cindy: Guys! Help us! Chipettes: HELP! Wilma: Fred! Help us! (Meanwhile, in the chamber, Rick and Jonathan pulls the pillar) (Ardeth Bay puts the bullets in the gun) (The croaking nosie is sound in the hallway) Rick: Damn. These guys just don't quit, do they? Ardeth Bay: (clicking the gun) Keep digging. (Meanwhile, in outside, Beni lays the treasure on the camel) (Beni pants and takes one of the gold out and it jingles) (He looks at it and turns to the tunnel) (Meawhile, in the chamber, Jonathan takes the chest out and opens it and uncovers something) Jonathan: Oh! The Book of Amun-Ra. (Ardeth Bay shoots the mummies with few bullets) (The gun is out of the bullets) Ardeth Bay: Save the girls and your friends. Kill the creature. (Ardeth Bay rushes to fight the mummies) Rabbit: We heard what he said. Boo Boo: Yeah. But we can't just leave him behind. (Rick uses the dynamite to prepare and matches it) Ardeth Bay: What are you waiting for? Get out! Get out! (Rick throws the dynamite to the wall and it explodes, killing the mummies) Rick: You all right? Let's go. (Rick and the heroes run to rescue the girls) (Meanwhile, in the scrafice room) (The mummies chant) (A soul flies to the female mummy) (Imhotep speaks in ancient Egyptian) (The female mummy shrieks) (Cindy screams like Ann Darrow) (Evelyn screams) Imhotep: (speaks in ancient Egyptian) With you death, Anck-su-namun shall live. And I shall be invincible! (in Ansem's voice) Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness! Jonathan: The Book of Amun-Ra! Maleficent: Oh! Jafar: Why are you stopping? (The villains turn and see what Jonathan has found) Jonathan: I found it, Evy! I found it! Jafar: The Book of Amun-Ra. Evelyn: Shut up and get me off here, Jonathan! Open the book, Jonathan. It's the only way to kill him. (Imhotep places the dagger on the table) You have to open the book and find the inscription. (Rick takes the sword from the statue) Jonathan: Well, I can't open it! It's locked or something. We need a key, Evy! Cindy: It's inside his robes. (Jonathan runs into the hallway) Tigger: All right, guys. Time to take down these creepazoids and rescue Wilbur, Simon and the girls! All: Charge!! Alice: Pooh! Wilbur: Bugs! (The heroes rush to rescue the girls) (Imhotep turns) Cindy: Yogi! Wilma: Fred! Betty: Barney! Jane: George! Judy: Father! Rick: Haah! (cutting the first chain) Evelyn: O'Connell! Imhotep: Im Yub Set Na. (Rick and the heroes fight the mummies and free the girls) Tigger: (fighting the mummy) Take that! And that! Rabbit: (fighting the mummy) And that! And that! (Rick fights more muumies and stabs them and there is no more) Rick: Mummies. (Rick is about to cut the second chain, but he is caught and falls on the floor) (The mummy with no legs grabs him, growling really low) (Rick tries to reach the sword) (The other mummy grabs him) Evelyn: Look out! There's one down--(gasps) O'Connell! (The third mummy, carrying the stone, prepares to crush Rick) (Rick tries to reach the sword again and the hand of the mummy crawls to it) (Rick reaches the mummy's hand) (The mummy's hand grabs the sword and Rick grabs it too) (The mummy roars) (Rick cut the mummy's legs and it is crushed) Cindy: Oh, Yogi. Thank you for saving us. Yogi: You're very welcome, Cindy. Cindy: (in Andy's voice) My hero! (kissing Yogi) Yogi: (in Andy's voice) Thank, guys. Pooh: Don't mention it. Wilma and Betty: (in Anda and Kata's voices) Our heroes! Brittany: (smiles) Alvin, you saved me. Alvin: Now I learned my lesson. You are safe now. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts